


醉酒

by Sehrsam



Category: no - Fandom, 千凯千
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehrsam/pseuds/Sehrsam
Kudos: 10





	醉酒

“k,你真的喝多了。“q盯着他，只是觉得以往的那双桃花眼因微醺下的红泛出了道不明的意味。

k盯着他的脸看了一会儿，突然猛的凑近，缓缓说道“q,你的眼睛是琥珀色的呢….很漂亮。“k的手肉肉的，抚上他的脸时只觉得一股温暖，都忘了抗拒，于是k便得寸进尺的借着酒劲靠过来，带着酒香的舌轻轻在q的唇边舔弄，见他没什么反应倒有些失了耐心，不由分说的把舌头粗暴的顶进，右手伸进了了q的衬衣里，带着有些情色的意味来回搓弄着q背上轮廓明显的蝴蝶谷，k的左手也不闲着，好不容易解开了上面几颗扣子，就迫不及待的找到q胸前的那两颗可爱的红樱桃，缓缓地搓捻起来，一下一下的把它们揉进乳晕里，q的呼吸一下子变得粗重。

没几下小樱桃就都乖巧的立起来了，站军姿似的，衬着q白皙的皮肤显得更为惹眼，k喘着气在q耳边说，“你看，比上次快呢，小朋友是不是等不及了？”说罢又挑逗式的顶了顶胯，两个人的欲望摩擦在一起，不一会儿就都抬了头，k一喝酒倒是有了平时少有的耐心，又是舔又是揉的，q渐渐觉得全身从里到外都滚烫着，连骨头都酥了，q只好拍拍他的肩，侧头在他耳边呼吸不稳的说着，“先洗澡。”k轻声笑了一下，两个有力的小臂从q的膝窝穿过，q就这么像考拉一样被抱了起来，腿乖乖的环在k的腰间，k轻咬了一下q的耳廓，往里吐着气，“这么乖啊，待会儿叫大声点儿好不好啊。”

不知是荤话还是耳朵敏感的缘故，k看见q的耳朵上已经晕开了一圈淡淡的粉红，没忍住又含住他的耳垂舔了舔，调戏他说真可爱，k抱着他一步一步稳稳的往浴室里走，因为走路的抖动q已经明显的感受到k的那处实在的抵着他，一下一下的擦过他的股缝让q快要被这种痒痒的感觉给弄疯了，只得恨恨的低头一口咬在k的肩头抱怨着，“快一点，我忍不住了。”k也没有拖拉，很顺从的将他放在洗手台上，倾身过去，一边吻一遍解他的扣子，第一次换气之后，q的衬衫和裤子早已被褪去，内裤也堪堪挂在他的脚踝上。

q伸脚勾住他的腰想把k拉的近些，k于是非常顺从的往前迈了一步，任由他解开自己的衣衫，动作说不上粗暴但是很急，k浅浅笑着在手上挤了些沐浴液就往q的穴口探去，嘴上加深了对于q的索取，一吻慢慢变得沉醉冗长。q无法抑制的从嘴角泄出一声闷哼，手上的动作顿时慢了些许，k的另一只手托着q的屁股示意他坐起来些，等两只手指都能利落进出后q已经再也没有力气去管k身上的衣服了，只得趁自己还没有失力之前把他的裤子给扒了，于是他就这么做了，这一个动作倒引得k在他身体里的手指动作的更加肆无忌惮起来，偏偏往他内壁上一个小突起欺负，又是揉又是抠的引得q一声声叫的又软又无力，可k 偏偏就爱看他这个样子。“q，你知道么，你都不怎么需要沐浴液里面就已经湿的不行了，你看，那么滑那么紧呢，现在就咬的这么厉害，待会儿我的东西怎么放进来呢，嗯？“  
没等他回答k已经将话语连同呻吟一块堵在了q的嘴里，连带嘴唇外面一圈都因为亲吻而变得湿湿的，泛着水光。“嗯….唔，麻了…“

”哪里麻？是这儿吗？“k说罢用手指猛的顶向那一点果不其然听见q的一声叫喊，“啊….嗯….不是，嘴麻了…”

“哦？那这里不麻吗？“k恶意的又往上顶了顶，“啊…不…不是…”这次的扩张做得极其细致，估计是k怕上次的急不可耐的做爱对q有了阴影想把准备工作做到极致，手上加了力道，穴内一张一合已经非常松软了，q看着k忍得汗都一滴一滴往下落，自己也好不了多少，于是伸手抚着他的那个在他耳边吐着气尽力讨好挑逗，“别忍了，进来吧。”k喘了一声又将q抱紧，又吻了吻他的唇，跨进浴缸里，打开了喷头调试好水温将q放在浴缸里，托着q的屁股慢慢让他往下坐。

因为扩张的彻底这次进入的及其顺利，再又因为这次是面对面坐式的体味所以进入的格外深，等全部进去的时候两个人同时谓叹了一声，q是说好深，k是说好紧,两个人抱着对方笑了一下，k等水放的差不多就关了，他抚着q的脸，眼角连着脸颊微微泛着红，被打湿的头发十分安顺的贴着脸颊，梢儿那还打着几个卷，可爱极了，他也就这么说了，”q你怎么能这么可爱呢。“q已经没气力听他吹捧了，抓着他的肩催促道，“你动一动，我这样坐着难受。”

于是k就动了起来，一下一下把q顶的向上耸动，水因为剧烈运动到处飞溅着，除了水花飞溅的声音就是q无法控制的叫声，“啊….啊…..你慢点…太深了…”k不但没有慢下来反而加快了顶弄的速度，他沉迷于q 那张耽于欲色的脸，扶着q的腰更加卖力的往上撞着，“求饶就说点好听的，嗯？”

“啊…..嗯…小k…啊…啊！“

”不是这句。“

”啊…老…老公…”k满意的笑了笑，“宝宝放松点，里面咬的太紧了。“

q配合着放松身体，深深的呼吸着，“宝宝真乖。”k 放慢了速度轻柔的再内壁的凸起上蹭着，偶尔划过特别的那处激的q一下子难耐的抬起头，里面也越来越湿配合着k的动作绞紧，“啊…你…快一点…“  
k挑着眉看他，“嗯？”，q泄了气红着脸哄他，“老公…快点…“k是起了心要逗他，依旧按着自己的节奏，总是假装不经意顶过q的敏感点，还变本加厉的用舌头去舔弄q的乳头，含一会又吮吸了起来。

在前后的双重夹击下q只觉得自己要疯了，只能无助的胡言乱语，“啊….啊…你别….我都叫你老公了….啊！…那里！啊…啊….小k,给我….”

“给你什么？”q就知道这厮喝了酒就跟个流氓似的，只好嘟囔着，“泡芙…给我泡芙….”

k眼底闪过了一丝光，掐着q的腰就疯狂的顶起来，一次次毫不客气的往q的敏感点碾过去，觉得不过瘾就抱着q站起来，抵着墙把人往上顶，q叫的越发淫荡大声还带着些许哭腔，k听的头皮发麻，自己的那个又涨大了几分，“啊….啊啊！好深…啊….啊….小k….啊….那里…舒服…”交合处传来一阵阵啪啪啪的耸动声，让q越发脸红心跳觉得害臊，但是k这时候竟然还催促他“宝贝叫大声点。”

k大幅度彻底的抽插带出了不少液体蹭在了两人的下体，q的喊叫声，k的喘息声，还有肉体碰撞声混杂在一起，场面一时淫靡至极。

q只能无力的用胳膊环着k来保持平衡，身上唯一的支撑点除了k托着他就是两人交合的那处，可偏偏k非要把他顶上去又松了松劲儿让q随着重力下落，节奏又快又狠，每一次都能顶到又软又韧的部位，爽的q的喊声都哑了。“啊…啊….我想射….”q扭着腰想要把堵在他铃口的手给拿下去，k却不为所动，就着沐浴液又在q的东西上狠狠搓了两把，“啊！啊…..哈啊….“律动和撸动双管齐下终于让q射了今晚的第一次。

q已经浑身疲软的挂在k的身上，k停住动作享受着高潮带来的内壁毫无章法的挤压吮吸，引得他发出一阵阵舒爽的叹息，回了劲儿k又侧头舔起q的耳垂，“我们去床上吃泡芙好不好？”说罢又轻轻顶了一下，q心想这还能说不好吗，你要是没爽够我真得被折腾死，q白了他一眼，有气无力地附和，“好…“k得了应允细心的帮q把头发擦干，又侧头在他的唇上碰了碰，“刚才爽吗宝贝儿？”

“嗯…“q其实觉得比上次好太多了，尽管一开始还是有点不舒服。

“那待会儿你伺候我好不好，我还没出来呢。“k一脸流氓像的盯着他，手在他的臀上来回揉着，q迷迷糊糊的又应了一声，等到发现自己被放在床上才回过神，转头就看见k躺在床上，手抱着脑袋一副等着被伺候的样子，q只好起来跨坐在k的腰间，摆着腰轻轻将两个人的欲望摩擦在一起，刚刚才平复下来的吐息瞬间变得不稳起来，更别说k还在添油加醋的在自己的腹肌上揉来揉去，专挑他腰上的敏感位置戳弄。

刚做完穴口还是湿的，于是很轻松的能包裹住头部，再往下坐内壁就迫不及待的吸住k的，紧致温热的感觉让k禁不住叹息，q 喜欢看这样子的k，情欲熏红了本就泛着桃花红的眼睛，薄薄的唇微微开合，从里面泄出一声一声勾人的呻吟喘息，q用手撑着k的腹肌缓缓抬起身体又重重落下，这种节奏对于k来说自然是不够，但相比较而言能看见q主动的样子更让他欲罢不能。

q上下摆动着，主动求欢的心理让他的动作愈发的快，“啊…q，你好紧….啊….q….再快点….“

q也忍不住了，放肆的动着腰一前一后一上一下的运动，自己把自己抽插的爽的找不着北，“哈啊….哈啊…好舒服….小k你舒服吗….“

”嗯….舒服….“内壁随着q的呼吸舒展收缩,所有的一切仿佛都达到了沸点，房间里明明开了空调，可q还是觉得热的厉害，他痴痴的望着k的眼睛，发现自己动作时脸颊上的汗水滴到了他的脸上，努力克服着快感想要替他拭去，k以为他是想接吻，便偏过头含住了他的手指，轻轻捏住q纤细的手腕把人往自己胸膛一带，q没来由的腰上一软，身体直直的沉下去，那物便插的更深，q唔咽了一声，没来的及释放的呻吟化在两个人交缠的舌吻中。

前所未有的深度让k更加兴奋，双手揉搓着q肉感紧实的大腿，高速的啪啪耸动着。

“啊…..太快了…嗯….”

q无力的塌着腰，趴伏在k的身上，只剩交合处作为支撑，随着k的节奏在欲海里一上一下的浮浮沉沉……

第二天q忍着全身的酸麻坐起来的时候想着酒真不是个好东西，不管谁喝，受罪的还是他自己。


End file.
